Utilizing detergent extracts of autopsied human abdominal aorta, we intend to investigate differences in the arterial wall glycoproteins of diabetic and non-diabetic controls. Differences in total extractable glycoprotein may be attributed to specific glycoprotein species by gel electrophoretic techniques. Isolation of these glycoproteins is accomplished by molecular sieve and affinity chromatography. Differences in carbohydrate and protein composition between diabetic and non-diabetic aortic glycoproteins will be compared.